We would be just fine
by Neusuada
Summary: I just thought of this when I was about to go to sleep one night. This is based in the movie, right before Marlene says 'Is it her', so this is what I think should have happend before that scene. Story is better than summary. Marlene/Denzel.
1. Chapter 1

We Would Be Just Fine

**A/N: This is my second fanfiction so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Marlene and Denzel were in their bedroom watching the dark clouds starting to swirl around where they were sure Cloud must have been fighting.

Denzel was sitting on his bed, while Marlene was pacing around the room anxiously.

She suddenly stopped and looked straight at Denzel, causing him to look up at a panicked Marlene.

"What if they don't come back?" she asked, looking worried. "What will we do then?"

Denzel looked taking aback by this, but he stood up and walked over to her. Marlene looked up at him as he stood in front of her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said gently, "They will come back, Marlene. You shouldn't worry so much. I mean, come on; its Cloud and Tifa you're talking about." He said the last part smiling softly.

"I know that, Denzel," she said with a small smile as well. "But what will we do if they don't come back. What will we do if they defeat the enemy, but kill themselves in the process?"

Denzel thought for a moment and then finally said, "Well, Cloud and Tifa have both taught us how to fight if we need to. And Tifa has showed us how to run the bar when she's away. We would be fine," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess," she said uncertainly.

Denzel took Marlene's hand in his and led her to the window.

"Hey Denzel?" asked Marlene, looking over at him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I-I was wondering something," she said, tightening her grip on his hand.

"What would that be?" he said, tightening his grip as well.

"Have you ever thought of me in a different way than a friend?"

He was a little confused at her question, so he answered what he thought she meant. "Well yeah, I think of you as my little sister."

Marlene frowned slightly. He obviously wasn't getting her point.

"No, I mean more than that," she said hoping he would get it that time.

His eyes widened slightly, as he finally got what she had meant. "I-uh… M-Marlene," he said stupidly.

Marlene sighed sadly. He obviously didn't like her in the same way she liked him. "It's okay," she said, letting go of his hand.

Denzel's mind began to wander to all of the time he had ever spent with Marlene, and he realized that he had always been happier when she was with him, and sad when she wasn't. And Denzel's mind could only come up with one reason as to why that was: he was in love with Marlene.

Denzel came back to his senses, when he felt the warmth of her hand leave his. However, before she could put her hand in her pocket, Denzel grabbed it again.

"I already told you; its fine," she said while trying to pull her hand free; but his grip was strong.

"Yes, but I don't believe that I got to answer." And with that said, he gently, but firmly pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.

She was shocked for a moment before she relaxed and kissed him back, and put her hands on his shoulders. As soon as she did that, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

They both broke apart when they needed to breathe, and looked at each other for a moment.

They both let their hands drop back to their sides, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Finally, Marlene broke the silence. "I hope that they are okay…"

Denzel looked at her, holding her hand and looking out the window. "Me too, but remember: we would be just fine."

* * *

**I hope you liked my second fanfiction! I know that they are a little young, but in Final Fantasy, I have learned that age doesn't really matter. So on that note, please review and please no flames. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry! I didn't realize how young Denzel and Marlene were at this point in time, so I'm sooo sorry to the people that thought that they were too young in this fanfiction to kiss! Please review to tell me that it's okay!**


End file.
